A NORMAL LIFE?
by Dede42
Summary: This is from the point of view of Liz Winchester and her thoughts on the first four stories I've posted so far.


Supernatural: Can a life be normal?

A/N: Hello! I've decided to wet everyone's _Supernatural_ appetites with some one-shots from the point of view of Liz, Dean, and Sam.

I really hope that you enjoy them and will send me a lot of reviews since I _love_ to know what my readers are thinking.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**LIZ: A NORMAL LIFE?**

Elizabeth, Liz to family and friends, sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a normal life before she realized that having a normal life was very unlikely.

When she and Dean were little, their lives had been normal with their parents, and they were all delighted when Sam came into their lives, too. It'd been wonderful those first six months, but then something entered the house and changed all that when it killed their mom. After that, normal disappeared forever, and they focused on the family business instead.

She and Dean had been reluctant to tell Sam the truth of what happened to their mom, and about the family business itself, but eventually they had, and some of Sam's innocence disappeared. Liz wasn't sure of the exact moment when Sam started rebelling, but she had a feeling that it must've happened sometime when he was either fourteen or even after taking Rachel Nave to the prom, because after that, Sam and their dad ended up fighting a lot.

Liz was sad when Sam eventually left to go to college, but she took it a whole lot better than both Dean and their dad. It almost seemed they were acting like Sam had betrayed them all just because he wanted a chance at normalcy. Still, life went on as they continued taking jobs and destroying creatures of various kinds, and then their dad had vanished.

When Dean said that they needed Sam, Liz had protested, not wanting to interfere with their little brother's life, but in the end, they had gone to Stanford, met Jess, and took Sam with them to battle the woman in white. After that job was done, they'd returned Sam back to his apartment on the campus, but had discovered that whatever had killed their mom twenty-two years ago had just killed Jess in the same manner.

That night, it became apparent to Liz that Sam's life was now far from normal when he joined them to combat the forces of evil and find their dad. Sam's obsession in find their dad and the thing that killed both their mom and Jess, started to interfere with the hunt for a Wendigo that was attacking and killing campers out in the woods.

When she and Dean were running through the woods with Hailey, having been separated from Sam and Ben, they had ended up being cornered by the Wendigo, and it had all gone downhill from there. Liz had fought as hard as she could, but the creature had knocked her out, and the next thing she knew, she was tied to the ceiling of an abandoned mine along with Dean and Hailey.

The good news was that they were able to stop the Wendigo in the end and move on to their next job, which was stopping a vengeful spirit that was drowning those connected to two men who had drowned a boy named Peter when they were all twelve years old. This job had left both Liz and Dean a little frustrated when the sheriff chased them out of town, and had only been able to save the boy Lucas and his mom at the end of it all.

The few upsides were when Dean said some stuff about their mom that got to Sam, and when Dean complained about not wanting to do a hug with them. It was then that she had a chance to tease her twin about wanting to see more brotherly love, and of course there was teaching Lucas the phrase "Zepplin rules" once he was able to talk again.

When they were dealing with a demon that was causing planes to crash, both Liz and Dean hadn't been thrilled when they had to get on a plane in order to perform an exorcism to stop the demon, and had ended up voicing their fear to Sam, who managed to keep them focused, lessening the chance of either of them being possessed by the demon itself.

In the end, they managed to get rid of the demon and save a plane full of people, making it one of their better jobs, and were shocked when they found that their dad's phone had a message saying to seek out both Dean and Liz for help if it was needed.

* * *

A/N: I hope I did a good job since I've never done a one-shot before R&R everyone!


End file.
